


A Soul to a Flame

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do this thing with ice—”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soul to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to **effie214** for the prompt and for dealing with my various crap. I'm not sure how I deserve you. 
> 
> Title found in Sugarland's _Wide Open_.

Tossing the shot back, she eyes the ice luge, contemplates another of the signature drinks.

“You know...” She turns to the woman whose engagement party this is, the one soon to be her sister-in-law. “I do this thing with ice—”

The sentence dies as she feels Oliver still beside her, his hand warm on her lower back, breath puffing out against the shell of her ear, and she knows he’s thinking of that _other_ thing _they_ do with ice.    

“No, not...” Shaking her head, she taps her fingers against the edge of the display table. “I just meant...”      

“Yes?” Thea’s arched brow and gleeful smile only makes the heat flaring over her cheeks travel, skating down the nape of her neck, flushing high on her collarbone.

Oliver’s groan low in her ear, his hand flexing on the top of her ass just confirms that his thoughts are traveling a similar, wonderfully dangerous, path.

“That ice centerpieces are easy to make. You can use just about any container and embellish it any way you want by sinking ribbon or fake flowers into the water. Plus, food coloring swirled through can make an ice piece to match whatever event you’re hosting.” She draws in a swift breath, nails digging into the palm of her hand. “I’ve even done ones where I’ve placed little tea lights at the base and it just lights the whole piece of ice from within. If you use ribbon or glitter that looks—”     

“Ok, craft time’s over.” His hand smooths up her hip before his fingers lace through hers, tugging her towards the exit. “Thanks for the party, Speedy.”      

“No problem.” She laughs, grinning behind her drink as her brother guides his wife through the crowd. “I do expect a tutorial in the future though, Lis.”      

“Tutorial. Next thing I know she’ll be asking for help with the seating chart.”

“Would that be so bad?” She glances up at him, pink still streaked across her cheeks.

"No, not at all. Just...” He pushes past Carruthers, mutters more excuses about an early meeting and leaving the iron on and who knows what the hell else. “Not really want I want to be thinking about right now.”

“No?”    

“God, no.” He finally pushes out into the cool night, his hands landing low on her waist as she tips her head towards him.

“So I shouldn’t talk about suggesting them as a possible reception decoration to Thea? Or how maybe I should call Sara about having something carved out of ice for the bachelorette party?”      

“Correct... assumption...” He flings the door to their car open, forces himself to lean away as she slides in. “Besides, aren’t you in charge of that?”

Her answer is a muffled yes, happiness curving her mouth upward as the door closes and he sprints to the driver’s side.

Before she can repeat it again, he’s hauling her as far as possible over the console, his hand fisting in her loose curls as his mouth claims hers.

She moans into the kiss, tongue stroking against his as her fingers dance over his bicep.

Breaking away, he feels his breath hitch at her half hooded eyes, the pleasure written in the soft bend of her lips, and—

And then she’s pulling him to her and everything is warm and perfect and, fucking hell, more.

Her mouth presses to _that_ spot high on his throat, palms flattening on his shoulders as she lifts herself towards him and her knee bangs against the parking brake.

“Shit.”

“You ok?” He drags his thumb over her pulse, up and over her cheek.

“Fine.”

“Good.” He smiles against her then, his hand slipping under her skirt, drifting up her thigh.

“Sooooo good.” Leaning even closer, she shudders as he turns the ignition, his hand insistent on her hip. “I can’t... this is too...”  

“I know, I know.” He grits it out, knuckles flaring white against the steering wheel as his other hand covers her heat.      She sighs against his skin in response, fingers spasming high on his thigh, teeth marking his jaw as he groans, eyes slamming closed.

“Need to be home...” Exhaling roughly, he curls his hand against her before slowly sliding it up her back, splaying it across the nape of her neck as he throws the car into drive. “Now.”

“Mmmm, yes.”      

“But first...” He hits the gas, laughs as her foot braces against the door, her body still turned completely towards his. “I need to stop at the market; we’re gonna need a whole bag of ice...”  


End file.
